Segundas oportunidades
by marycarter
Summary: House y Cuddy de regreso a su pasado... ¿será otra oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo?


Este fic se sitúa tiempo después de la 6ª temporada, por lo que contiene algunos spoilers del final de la 6ª, si no quieres spoilearte, no sigas leyendo.

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

Sostenía la pelotita entre sus dedos, jugando a botarla sobre la mesa para segundos después, arrojarla al aire y cazarla con su mano derecha, en una magistral serie de ejercicios de malabares.

Tal vez no daba la impresión de ser un médico o de importarle poco su trabajo pero para él los juegos no eran más que una forma de hallar respuestas, pues sólo en esos pequeños momentos de aparente distracción, conseguía la concentración necesaria para que, metafóricamente, se hiciera la luz. Y en ese instante, sólo quería ser iluminado antes de que el hombre ingresado esa mañana, muriese.

Su último caso médico le tenía totalmente desconcertado.

El paciente había ingresado a primera hora, con síntomas de gripe, pero sólo unas horas después, se encontraba en coma, con pocas probabilidades de recuperación y una esposa que buscaba en el rezo el único tratamiento que aun le quedaba por probar.

Resopló con fastidio, mirando el reloj de su muñeca y comprobando que eran casi las siete de la tarde. Hacía dos horas que debería estar en su casa, a la soledad de sus cuatro paredes, ahora que había decidido darles intimidad a Wilson y su ex primera esposa. En cambio se encontraba en su despacho, ofuscado, cansado e intentando ver la luz en la oscuridad de las pistas que le dejaban cada nueva complicación en el estado de salud del paciente. Pero el intento estaba resultando infructuoso.

En cada momento de ese maldito día, había intentado hallar la respuesta al diagnóstico, a través de sus juegos de adulto con síndrome de peter pan, pero había sido en vano.

La luz no se hizo en su mente y el paciente se acercaba con pasos agigantados hacia la muerte.

Tomó de nuevo la pelota entre sus manos, haciéndola rodar. La lanzó al aire con tanta fuerza que casi rozó el techo y tras cazarla de nuevo, la colocó sobre la mesa.

Resopló, hastiado, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, masajeándose la sien. No había dormido muy bien en las últimas noches, gracias a la humedad reciente que hacía que su pierna doliese como si le clavasen mil cuchillos y a sus terrores nocturnos que habían vuelto a acosarle.

Duchas de agua helada en el frío de madrugadas invernales, gritos e insultos que adornaban sus sobremesas infantiles y una madre huidiza que cerraba los ojos y hacía oídos sordos a lo que ocurría ante su presencia. Su padre nuevamente volvía a protagonizar sus más horrendas pesadillas y paradójicamente, eso sólo ocurría cuando un nuevo cambio en su vida era inminente.

Cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire. Tal vez debería irse a casa, tomar algo que le ayudara a descansar un poco y cuando estuviese más despejado volver a pensar en el caso.

Se levantó bruscamente y su pierna le mandó un mensaje intermitente.

Dolor.

Sintió que se tambaleaba y se apoyó sobre la mesa, masajeando la extremidad con fuerza, ejerciendo tal fricción sobre la tela del pantalón, que hubiera podido desgastarla. Un puñal imaginario se hundió en la carne, rasgándola por completo y haciendo sangrar interiormente la herida y le fue imposible reprimir un grito.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes y aumentó la fricción, tratando de hacer pasar el dolor.

Y de repente lo recordó.

Instintivamente y sin darse tiempo a pensar en si estaba bien o mal, se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sacó el pequeño frasco que guardaba y lo sostuvo en su mano, observándolo unos instantes.

_Vicodina. Para el tratamiento del dolor. Administrar sólo bajo supervisión médica. Se advierte que un consumo prolongado puede afectar a la capacidad de reacción y causar alta dependencia… _

No debía. Sólo hacía tres horas que había tomado la última y se había prometido a sí mismo que esta vez no sería un adicto, que podría medicarse con control…

Un nuevo pinchazo en el músculo ausente, le hizo gemir con fuerza y sin pensarlo abrió el bote, tomó una pastilla y la tragó.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró, volvió a abrirlos y con el bastón en una mano y la pelotita en la otra, comenzó a caminar despacio por el pasillo del hospital, hasta llegar a uno de los bancos que quedaban justo en frente de la sala de espera de las consultas.

Desde allí podía observar las consultas y Urgencias, que pese a ser ya de noche, aun eran la parte más bulliciosa del hospital.

El mostrador de recepción era un trajín de enfermeras y auxiliares que iban y venían de un lado a otro para tener el trabajo listo cuando sus relojes marcasen la hora de volver a casa; el teléfono sonaba estrepitosamente sin que la recepcionista, ocupada en limar sus uñas, se molestase siquiera en contestar; y en la sala de espera un par de críos gritones y ancianos discutiendo sobre Super bowl, terminaban de armar la fiesta.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, dar un par de gritos para, paradójicamente, poner silencio en la sala y volver a encerrarse en su despacho antes de que su enfermito de turno la palmase, cuando el sonido de unos tacones le erizó el vello de la nuca y le hizo desistir, manteniéndole inmóvil en el asiento.

Había escuchado sus pasos cientos de miles de veces, los había memorizado y aprendido hasta el punto de ser capaz de averiguar su estado de ánimo según el taconeo. Suaves y lentos cuando no tenía prisa o preocupación alguna; lentos pero seguros cuando quería resaltar su autoridad; rápidos y firmes, pisando con fuerza, para mostrarle su enfado cuando cometía alguna nueva trastada.

Cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, dejando que su oído se acostumbrase al sonido de aquellas huellas que se acercaban e imaginando cómo sonarían sus pies si se despojase de los zapatos. Nunca la había visto caminar descalza y una punzada de dolor le invadió, al sentir que sus momentos de intimidad con ella, habían sido mínimos. Apenas un encuentro sexual ocurrido más de veinte años atrás y algún instante compartido, de algo parecido a la amistad.

A veces se planteaba todo lo que podría haber vivido al lado de esa mujer si no le hubiesen expulsado de la facultad y hubiese descolgado el teléfono cuando la mañana siguiente a la noche que pasó con ella, se preguntó si le apetecerían bollos de crema para desayunar.

De haber vivido una vida distinta, él sabría cómo sonaban sus pisadas recién levantada, su caminar mientras preparaba la cena o el silencio de sus pies mojados al salir de la ducha… habría compartido momentos de cotidianeidad con ella.

La quietud de sus pasos detuvo sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se giró hasta encontrarla parada junto al mostrador y no pudo evitar tragar saliva con dificultad.

Verla siempre le había provocado un nudo en la garganta, pero en los últimos tiempos el nudo era aun mayor… y máxime, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, sosteniéndose durante segundos eternos, sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a romper el contacto visual.

A veces se comunicaban así, en silencio, sus ojos siendo un libro abierto cuya escritura sólo ellos dos entendían; otras veces, se limitaban simplemente a verse en silencio, buscando dentro de ellos algo que jamás dirían en voz alta.

Una enfermera inoportuna, rompió la magia del momento, al requerir a la decana para la firma de unos documentos.

House la observó apoyarse en el mostrador, mientras sus finos dedos tomaban la pluma y dejaban su huella a través de la tinta.

Aun llevaba el anillo. Un solitario de oro blanco y un pequeño brillante en el centro, que llevaba implícito una promesa de matrimonio que ella había roto apenas unas semanas antes de la boda, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. Se preguntaba por qué lo llevaba aun, si era porque en contra de lo que él pensaba, de verdad había amado a aquel detective idiota que en sólo unos meses había conseguido lo que él no consiguió en veinte años o tal vez como recuerdo de lo que pudo tener y rechazó quién sabe por qué estupidez.

Lisa Cuddy terminó de firmar y volvió a mirarle, para instantes después, caminar lentamente hacia él, llevando un sobre blanco entre sus manos. Las arrugas y dobleces del sobre, la agilidad con que sus dedos pasaban sobre el papel y la fuerza con la que lo agarraba por los extremos, casi emblanqueciendo sus nudillos, le indicaban cierto nerviosismo. Y sus pasos, lentos e inseguros, evidenciaban que algo le estaba ocurriendo, algo que le causaba cierto temor.

Volvió a elevar la mirada hasta su rostro y la palabra miedo cruzó su mente, confirmando sus sospechas. ¿Miedo a qué? ¿A él? ¿A aquel sobre blanco que tal vez contenía una demanda por negligencia o una carta de despido de la junta médica?

Por un breve instante se contagió de su desconocido temor y se sintió prisionero de un sentimiento tan dañino que como una enfermedad terminal, podía llegar a carcomer por dentro al que lo sufría…

Y de repente lo vio claro. Apareció la epifanía y la respuesta al diagnóstico de su paciente, que incansablemente había buscando durante todo el día, cruzó su mente a la velocidad de la luz.

Se levantó de golpe, justo en el instante en que ella se paraba frente a él, no midiendo las distancias y quedando sus rostros separados por apenas unos milímetros.

El aire se hizo tan pesado que se tornó irrespirable, pasaba con dificultad por sus fosas nasales y les oprimía los pulmones, dejándoles una sensación de opresión en el pecho. Ella entreabrió sus labios, exhalando una débil bocanada de aire y él dejó escapar el aire contenido y volvió a inspirar, llenándose del aroma floral de su perfume.

Miró sus carnosos labios, pintados de un leve tono rosado y durante un instante fugaz pensó que sólo debía inclinarse un poco para rozarlos… su busca sonó y maldijo en silencio a Dios en la alturas y a sus patitos en la Tierra.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza por la interrupción de uno de los pocos momentos mágicos que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos, le guiñó el ojo y corrió hacia el quirófano, dejando a su jefa plantada en medio de la recepción, demasiado aturdida para pronunciar su nombre.

**Horas después**

Jugaba con su bastón, sentado en el diván, pensativo.

El paciente había muerto.

Su diagnóstico había sido certero, pero había llegado demasiado tarde para salvarle la vida.

Otras veces se le habían muerto pacientes y aunque normalmente eso le causaba desconcierto, ahora sólo sentía tristeza, tal vez porque aquel hombre gruñón y rudo en sus modales, tenía la misma mirada triste que sabía que sus ojos también reflejaban, sólo que al paciente, alguien le había aguantado su rudeza y él sólo contaba con la soledad como única compañera de vida.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de hallar antes la respuesta? Estaba ahí frente a él, más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero no había sido capaz de descifrarla hasta que el paciente entró en parada y fue imposible devolverle a la vida.

Había fracasado. Como hombre, durante toda su vida. Pero ahora también como médico y como genio. Tal vez ya no merecía ese calificativo que otros le habían dado y que él se había encargado de cultivar.

Oyó sus tacones acercándose a su despacho y esta vez no se inmutó. Su cuerpo no se tensó, su corazón no se aceleró y su vello no se erizó.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos, hastiado. Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta de cristal, al ser empujada y sintió como se quedaba de pie frente a él.

-Morgan diría que con esos pezones podrías dejar tuerto a alguien. –Susurró, abriendo los ojos y echando un leve vistazo a las transparencias de su blusa. Se pasó una mano por la frente, en evidente gesto de cansancio y los mensajes intermitentes que le enviaba su pierna, le hicieron recordar el pequeño bote de vicodinas que escondía en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Desvió la mirada hacia la silla que había junto a su mesa, en cuyo respaldo descansaba su chaqueta y deseó poder tomar una.

-¿Morgan? ¿Tu compañero de habitación? –Él asintió, olvidándose momentáneamente de las pastillas y centrándose en mirarla, esperando que el solo hecho de contemplarla le hiciera olvidar el dolor. -Si no recuerdo mal, eso me lo dijiste tú. –Sonrió, recordando la primera y última vez que la vio desnuda. -Siento lo de tu paciente.

-Seguro que su mujer lo siente más, con esa cara y pecho plano, le va a costar encontrar a otro dispuesto a acostarse con ella. –Volvió a pasarse la mano por la frente y cerró sus ojos, esperando que el maldito dolor de cabeza que se había unido a las cuchilladas en su pierna, desapareciese por completo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la decana con preocupación, inclinándose sobre él. Acercó la mano hacia su rostro, en una clara intención de caricia, pero su mano se arrepintió a medio camino, alejándose sin atreverse a tocarle.

-Ohh ya lo creo que sí, aunque estaría mejor si te hubieras puesto el sujetador rojo, el blanco te hace parecer una monja. –Murmuró el nefrólogo, mirando la parcela de piel que el escote de Cuddy le permitía. Ella sonrío, notando un súbito color en sus mejillas y se apartó un poco.

-Has hecho lo que has podido… no ha sido culpa tuya. –House la observó un instante, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos a lo largo de los años. Habían pasado por todos los estados: odio, persecución, amistad, amor... una larga vida de encuentros y desencuentros hasta acabar llevándoles a ese preciso momento en el que la conexión entre ellos echaba tantas chispas que podía prenderse en vivas llamas, de un momento a otro.

En los últimos meses se habían unido más y había sido precisamente ella quien se había acercado.

Después de su estancia en Mayfield, de regresar y pelear por ella como un crío por un caramelo, de comprobar que la había perdido para siempre cuando le comunicó que estaba dispuesta a casarse con aquel detective que pese a tener pinta de idiota, parecía hacerla feliz, había decidido apartarse de su vida y permitirle caminar libremente hacia su felicidad. Aunque eso significase renunciar a al suya propia.

Se había apartado cuando había decidido casarse, había vuelto a medicarse y se seguido manteniéndose alejado de su vida, cuando sorpresivamente, rompió el compromiso a un paso del altar.

En cambio, desde hacía semanas, ella parecía dispuesta a recuperar la antigua relación jefa-empleado-amigos, que habían mantenido alguna vez. No recordaba exactamente cómo había sido, sólo había hecho una broma y ella le había seguido el rollo, volviendo a verse inmersos en un juego que cada vez les acercaba más.

Y ahora que estaban volviendo a ser ellos, dudaba si debía seguir jugando o retomar lo que inició en aquella fiesta ochentera.

Un suspiro de la decana, interrumpió sus pensamientos y se volvió a mirarla. La preocupación estaba instalada en su rostro y sus manos doblaban y desdoblaban, nerviosas, el sobre que también llevaba horas antes.

-La viuda va a interponer una demanda, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, adivinándolo.

-¿Desde cuando te importa que nos demanden?

-Desde que soy un enfermo mental. Mi estancia en el psiquiátrico me ha hecho convertirme en un blandengue. –Ella ensombreció el rostro, recordando aquellos fatídicos meses en los que creyó que su maldita adicción le harían perderle para siempre. –Ey… -Susurró. Instintivamente acarició su barbilla, elevándola y sintiendo como sus dedos se quemaban por el simple contacto. –No te preocupes. Si hay un único responsable, soy yo. Los síntomas eran evidentes, habría averiguado el diagnóstico al instante sino me hubiera obcecado en que todo era un efecto secundario de su adicción a la cocaína.

-Por una vez en tu vida has seguido los parámetros oficiales, ¿crees que me preocupa la demanda? Esta vez puedo alegar ante un tribunal que actuaste conforme a la ley. –La decana sonrió ampliamente y al doblar nuevamente el sobre, el nefrólogo vio que llevaba dibujado en la esquina superior derecha, el logotipo de la Universidad de Michigan. -¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó con evidente curiosidad, arrebatándoselo de las manos.

-Lo he recibido esta mañana, de hecho iba a comunicártelo cuando me has dejado plantada en recepción.

-¿Qué pasa, se han dado cuenta que no eres médica de verdad y te hacen volver a las aulas? –Preguntó abriendo el sobre y desdoblando la carta. –No nos culpes a los demás de tu fracaso como médica, si en vez de pasarte tu vida universitaria bebiéndote hasta el agua de los jarrones y calentando a medio personal con aquellos escotazos que usabas, lo hubieses aprovechado estudiando…

-El profesor Lamb murió la semana pasada. –Repuso seria, ignorando sus bromas. Con cuidado de no lastimar su pierna, apartó sus pies del diván y se sentó frente a él.

-¿El hijo de puta de Lamb vivía aun? –Exclamó, incorporándose de golpe y quedando tan cerca de ella que la estremeció. -¡Pero si cuando me expulsaron le habían dado una prorroga a su jubilación! ¿Cuántos años tenía? El muy cabrón debió hacer un pacto con el diablo.

-A punto de cumplir noventa. He recibido esta carta del actual decano de la Facultad de Medicina. Quieren rendirle un homenaje la próxima semana y que algunos de sus antiguos alumnos den un breve discurso sobre su labor como docente.

-Un cabrón, un hijo de puta, un trepa que le quitó la cátedra al bueno de Smith gracias a sus influencias en el rectorado, un rastrero que disfrutaba humillando a los alumnos en el examen final y un viejo salido que sólo aprobaba a las alumnas que más bajo llevaban el escote y que luego subían a hacerle algún trabajito en el despacho. –Lisa Cuddy tomó una bocanada de aire, contó mentalmente hasta diez y se preparó para reproducir las palabras que se había repetido en su mente durante las últimas tres horas, casi desde que recibió la carta y supo que era su última oportunidad.

-El decano me ha pedido que asistamos al homenaje, Robert Lamb era una eminencia y el acto lo organizan las autoridades del Estado de Michigan.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que ir? Dio clases a centenares de alumnos que vaya alguna de sus alumnas favoritas, aquellas a las que miraba con ojos libidinosos y que milagrosamente tenían un sobresaliente en la nota final, sin dar ni golpe.

-Pues… -Trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y rezó mentalmente para tener la capacidad suficiente para convencerle de la necesidad de asistir a un acto que, realmente, a ella poco le importaba. -Porque la gran mayoría de alumnos a los que les ha sido enviada la invitación, han declinado su asistencia… y el actual decano es Mark, mi antiguo compañero de prácticas. Éramos amigos y no he sabido decirle que no.

-Bien, ve tú, yo no pienso ir. No voy a dar ningún discurso por Lamb, lo único que haría por él, tanto vivo como muerto, sería escupirle en su fea cara. –Repuso, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos como un niño enrabietado.

-¿Por qué le odias tanto? Sólo fue tu profesor, creo que esa etapa de odio hacia el personal docente, se abandona una vez que creces y dejas de ser alumno.

-No cuando la putada que te hizo el profesor en cuestión, jode toda tu vida.

-¿Y qué putada te hizo? ¿No aceptar como válidas tus teorías acerca de extirpar el porcentaje que no usamos de nuestro cerebro para ahorrar espacio? –El rostro del nefrólogo se cubrió de una extraña tristeza y ella se arrepintió de su intento de broma, al evidenciar que tras su sombra de tristeza había algo que realmente le dolió. Supo que poco podía hacer para convencerle de asistir, de hecho ya contaba con su negativa desde un primer momento, aunque no había podido evitar jugar su última baza. Sintió una gran decepción y una profunda tristeza.

-Está bien, no vayas. Eres libre de no volver allí si no quieres. Ya eres mayorcito y yo no soy tu madre para obligarte a nada. –Se levantó del diván, casi sin rozarle. Salió del despacho, más enfada consigo misma que con él y con un mar de lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos al ver que su último intento de recuperar el pasado que una vez les perteneció, se esfumaba.

El nefrólogo se quedó observando a través del cristal, como su silueta se alejaba del despacho, por el frío pasillo del hospital. No podía negarlo y menos a sí mismo. Era un maldito cobarde. Su negativa a acompañarla a Michigan ocultaba el profundo temor que sentía a enfrentarse al pasado.

_Prométeme que recordarás, que cada segundo es una segunda oportunidad._

Un fragmento extraído de canción que había escuchado esa mañana en la radio, sonó en su mente de manera casi providencial.

Segunda oportunidad… ¿eso era lo que entrañaba el regreso a Michigan? ¿A su pasado común? Segunda oportunidad para cometer los mismos errores, para fracasar nuevamente en el intento de tener una relación con ella.

Por eso no debía ir, no cuando sabía de sobra que las segundas oportunidades felices no existían y menos para alguien como él. Intentarlo de nuevo sólo se traducía en cagarla una vez más…

Se levantó de un resorte, olvidándose de su bastón, del dolor de su pierna y de su cansancio físico y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie en el umbral, viendo como ella caminaba hacia el ascensor.

Una segunda oportunidad… ella no le había dado una segunda oportunidad, le había dado 832 y él las había desaprovechado… en cambio, el destino y tal vez ella misma, parecían querer intentarlo una vez más… una nueva oportunidad para retomar su relación donde siempre lo habían dejado, para remover un pasado que nunca se había cerrado y que tal vez no convenía remover, pero también sentía que no podía quedarse parado en el andén mientras veía otro tren pasar… tal vez el último

-¡Cuddy! –La llamó justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían y un sorprendido Wilson, salía de la cabina. La decana se giró y la enigmática sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios, le dio el último impulso para saltar sin paracaídas.

-Iré. –Volvió a ocultarse en su despacho, donde tomó la cuarta vicodina del día, se puso la chaqueta, tomó el bastón y salió del hospital, dispuesto a marcharse a casa y a hacer cualquier cosa que no le permitiese pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, para así evitar la tentación de arrepentirse.

**Continuará**


End file.
